


happy in the now

by hufflebee



Series: queer!izzy verse [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Double Date, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Kissing, Lazy Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflebee/pseuds/hufflebee
Summary: Izzy follows Maia’s gaze to one of the tables by the window and it takes a moment for the sight to fully register, because of all the things she expected to see tonight, her mother having dinner with Luke Garroway was absolutely not one of them. No, not just having dinner, she thinks as she notices Maryse’s hand in Luke’s on the table. Her mother is on a date.(part of the queer!izzy verse but can be read separately)





	happy in the now

**Author's Note:**

> WE BACK
> 
> as always, a big thank you to [my best girl](http://highwarlockofhell.tumblr.com) for betaing, i love you <3
> 
> [my tumblr](https://www.hufflebee.tumblr.com)

When she wakes, it takes Izzy a few moments to remember where she is, and when she does, a smile spreads across her face. Still not opening her eyes, she takes a moment to truly take in the feeling of Maia’s arm around her waist, the warm presence of her body pressed against Izzy’s back, the soft tickling of Maia’s breath against her neck. It’s not the first time she’s woken up like this, but it’s still new enough that it makes her heart flutter, makes her want to pinch herself to make sure she isn’t dreaming.

But even so, she is getting used to it, in a way she never has with anyone, and the thought still terrifies her some days, but more and more, it just makes her giddy with excitement.

She’s broken out of her thoughts when she feels soft lips press against her bare shoulder, once, twice, three times, before she mumbles out, “Good morning.”

“Morning, baby,” Maia whispers, voice still raspy from sleep, and she continues kissing up to Izzy’s neck, and Izzy can feel her smile when she presses back against Maia’s body, finally blinking her eyes open.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knows they need to get up soon, that she has work to do at the Institute, that Maia has a morning class before her shift at the Hunter’s Moon, but just for the moment, the world consists only of her and Maia, of this bed and the sunlight warming it. She feels Maia gently pull her back, and she moves onto her back, Maia hovering over her. This is something Izzy will never get used to, how soft Maia looks with her face still showing remnants of sleep, the sunlight dancing across her skin, the fondness in her eyes, something hungrier joining in when her eyes roam over Izzy’s body.

Slowly, Izzy runs her nails lightly up Maia’s arm, smirking at how it makes Maia shiver lightly, and when her hand lands on the back of Maia’s neck, she pulls her down, kissing her deeply, savouring every little noise Maia makes, not hiding her own when Maia lowers her body onto Izzy’s. It’s so easy to get lost in this, the weight of Maia above her, the warm wetness of their kisses, the softness of Maia’s skin beneath her hands.

Too easy, it seems, because her and Maia’s alarms start blaring what feels only moments later, startling them both. Maia reaches over to the night stand and snoozes both their phones, and the small pout on her face makes Izzy laugh before she pulls Maia in to kiss that look off her face. When they pull away, Maia rests her forehead against Izzy’s, moving only enough to brush her nose against Izzy’s, a gesture that never fails to make Izzy feel like her heart is going to burst with affection.

“Pancakes or waffles?”

“Waffles,” Izzy replies, and Maia kisses her one last time before climbing out of bed. Izzy’s eyes follow her as she moves out of the room, appreciating for the upteenth time that Maia’s sleeping attire always consists of just a light shirt and underwear. Apparently sensing being watched, Maia looks over her shoulder and winks at Izzy before disappearing into the hallway.

Izzy checks her phone before getting into the shower, and joins Maia in the small kitchen after getting dressed and putting on the minimal makeup she brought over with her. There is no dining table, just a wide bar with three barstools, but Maia decked it out as if it were the fanciest breakfast bar in New York. An impressive stack of waffles stands next to a bowl of strawberries, two cups of coffee filling the room with a wonderful smell, and there is even a tall vase set between the two plates, the rose Izzy got her last night inside.

Izzy keeps one eye on the time as they eat, trading kisses and feeding each other bites of fruit and waffles, and Izzy is only halfway through her coffee by the time she needs to leave. They linger in the doorway still, saying goodbye and wishing each other a good day at least four times before Izzy actually steps out of the apartment.

Her day moves along as it always does, fixing weapons and designing new ones, texting Maia encouragements when she complains about how boring her class is, reminding her of the dinner they have planned later. That definitely does the trick, if all the heart emojis she receives in response are any indication. Alec joins her for lunch, or rather, she brings food into his office and they eat together, because Angel knows when he would think to take a break.

They’ve always been each other’s safe space, and that will never change, Izzy is sure, but there is something beautiful in not needing it as desperately as they once did, in being able to enjoy their time together knowing this isn’t the only time they get to be themselves.

“Mom called this morning, she wants to set up a dinner later this week,” Alec says and Izzy raises an eyebrow.

“That weirdly formal, which isn’t something I thought I’d ever say in the context of our mother.”

It’s been a lot to get used to, having Maryse in New York constantly, and yet almost never in the Institute, seeing her without her runes or stiff posture. But as hard as it is for her, Izzy notices how much more relaxed her mother is now, how different she is now that the stoic Shadowhunter she’s played her entire life has crumbled away. She’s also been making a constant effort to stay in their lives, checking in regularly, asking about Magnus and Maia, which is something that Izzy knows means as much to Alec as it does to her.

“Yeah, I’m not sure what’s going on, but she also said we should bring Magnus and Maia,” Alec continues. “So something is definitely up.”

A thought crosses Izzy’s mind and while it sounds unbelievable, Izzy is beginning to think anything is possible.

“Maybe she started seeing someone,” she says carefully. Alec’s eyebrows shoot up for a second, and he’s quiet for a few moments before he says, “As long as it’s not Dad, we’re good.”

Izzy raises her glass of water in a show of agreement and the rest of the hour is spent in casual conversation before both of them go back to work.

 

* * *

 

“Hi, gorgeous,” Izzy says as she walks up to the bar at the Hunter’s Moon, smiling at how the endearment makes Maia’s entire face light up.

“Hello to you, too,” Maia says, leaning over the bar to press a quick kiss to Izzy’s cheek, apparently aware of how messy the red lipstick she has on can get. “I’m just gonna go change and then we can head out.”

When Maia steps out of the back room, Izzy stills in her spot, taking in the heeled boots and the short skirt, the gorgeous flowy shirt and the simple jewelery, and part of her wants to cancel the date and just take Maia home, but an even bigger part of her is just in awe of how she’s gotten so damn lucky. She snaps out of it right as Maia approaches her, only a breath of space between them and Izzy pulls her close, sneaking a hand beneath her shirt to feel the soft skin of Maia’s back.

“You’re truly a vision, you know,” she whispers into Maia’s ear, nosing lightly at her neck. She grins when it makes Maia shiver, makes her hands tighten just slightly on Izzy’s waist.

“Save it for after dinner, babe,” Maia says, pulling away and taking Izzy’s hand into hers. They walk to the restaurant, sharing stories of the day, even the ones they already have in texts, and Izzy is laughing at something Maia said when they enter the restaurant and Maia breathes out a quiet, harsh, “Oh my god.”

Izzy follows Maia’s gaze to one of the tables by the window and it takes a moment for the sight to fully register, because of all the things she expected to see tonight, her mother having dinner with Luke Garroway was absolutely not one of them. No, not just having dinner, she thinks as she notices Maryse’s hand in Luke’s on the table. Her mother is on a _date_.

It takes everything in her not to laugh as she remembers her conversation with Alec, and before she and Maia can even exchange a word, Maryse looks up in their direction, locking eyes with Izzy. She sees her mother’s eyes widen, almost panicked, and without much thought, Izzy takes Maia’s hand and leads her to the table.

“Mom, Luke, hi,” she says, leaning down to hug her mother briefly with her free hand. Luke looks just a stricken as Maryse, but it only lasts a split second before his signature pleasant smile is in place. Maia greets both of them, glancing at Izzy and squeezing her hand. They make small talk, carefully not talking about the fact that Maryse had pulled her hand away from the table the moment she saw Izzy, and definitely not bringing up the fact that this is clearly a date.

And just as Izzy opens her mouth to wish them a good night and move along to another table, Luke says, “Would you two like to join us?”

Glancing at her girlfriend, Izzy sees Maia shrug and smile, laying the decision onto Izzy. Maryse looks like she almost wants to protest, even though there is something almost hopeful in her eyes as she looks between Izzy and Maia, and that’s what makes Izzy agree. It takes a few minutes for them to work it out with the waiters, but soon enough the four of them are sitting together, Izzy and Maryse opposite Luke and Maia.

Almost immediately, though, Maryse leans over to Izzy and says, “Could I talk to you for a minute?”

Izzy nods and they excuse themselves, finding their way to the ladies room in the back of the restaurant, thankfully empty.

“Everything okay?” Izzy asks as soon as the door closes behind them.

“I should be asking you that,” Maryse says, wringing her hands together. She’s nervous, which is an odd look on her, but one Izzy can’t help appreciate being privy to. “I didn’t mean for you to find out like this, I wanted to tell you over dinner this week.”

“I knew it!”

Maryse looks at her, stunned, and Izzy gives her a recap of her conversation with Alec earlier. She watches her mother’s face as she talks, and she seems to relax just slightly more with each word.

“So, you’re both okay with this?” Maryse asks, carefully, hopefully.

“Of course we are. It may take some getting used to, but we want you to be happy, and if Luke makes you happy, we’re more than okay with it.”

Maryse nods, breathing out a soft laugh and moves to hug Izzy, and no matter how frequent these hugs have gotten, Izzy cherishes each one.

When they get back to the table, Luke and Maia are caught up in conversation, and now that Maryse is more relaxed, the evening flies by. Maryse tells stories of Izzy’s childhood, some cute, some embarrassing, though Maia assures her those are even cuter. Luke recalls all the shenanigans from their youth, how creative they had to get to find entertainment within the walls of Alicante. It seems impossible that her mother had once stolen a bottle of whiskey from her parents’ kitchen and spent the night sharing it with friends in someone’s basement, but when she laughs at it now, Izzy can see the traces of that girl peeking through.

She makes a mental note to ask her mother about how exactly Robert fit into all of this, what happened between those nights and her getting married, because whatever is happening between her and Luke right now, whatever spark ignited this definitely did not happen only when Maryse moved back to New York this time. But for right now, she’s just enjoying her night, the food and the laughter, playing footsie with Maia beneath the table, listening to her mother laugh more than she’s ever heard, and it’s more than enough.


End file.
